Middle of Nowhere
by themistrollsin
Summary: Dean and Becky decide to go camping. Becky reads the map upside down and they both become terribly lost.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Becky or Dean! All fake!

* * *

Dean looks at the road sign as he passes yet another street. Once again, it's not the name of the road they're looking for. He growls as he throws a look at Becky. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Don't yell at me," Becky says.

"We've been driving around for three fucking hours and have not found that damn road you supposedly see on the fucking map."

"Well, maybe if you had a GPS we wouldn't be in this predicament." With each word, her Irish brogue comes out thicker.

Dean shakes his head as he finally pulls over to the side of the road. They were trying to find something different to do, finally agreeing on going camping. Camping, Dean isn't sure if he's ever been camping in his life. But it was something he and Becky agreed on. Now here they are, in the middle of nowhere, and neither know where they're even going.

Becky looks at Dean. "You are not leaving me at the side of the road," she says.

Dean rolls his eyes. "You're ridiculous, I hope you know that." He opens his door and climbs out of the car.

Becky frowns as she watches him walk around the front of the car. It's obvious that he's letting off steam right now, so she stays where she's at. She knows him well enough to know that it wouldn't be a wise decision to get out just now. Once she sees him lean against the car, she climbs out. She walks over, leaning against the car beside him.

"I wouldn't leave you at the side of the road," Dean says. "I may shove you in the trunk, but I'd never leave you at the side of the road." He nudges her. "Let's take a look at the map." He takes the map from her as they turn and lays it over the hood of the car. As he looks it over, he finds the street that they had passed. "Babe, is this how you were looking at it in the car?"

"Yes." She looks at him. "Why?"

"It's upside down."

"What? No…" She groans when she looks at the map to see that it is indeed upside down. "I've been leading us in the wrong direction."

Dean laughs softly. "Looks that way." He slides his arm around her as he pulls her against him. "It's okay." He kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm not exactly Prince Charming here."

She turns enough to wrap her arms around his waist. "So now what do we do? I was looking forward to camping." She looks up at him and pouts.

"Oh, don't do that. You know I can't take it." He leans down and kisses her softly. "Let's have a look at what's nearby." He looks back at the map. "I'm sure there's another campground we can go to."

"I'm sure there's always a hotel if we can't find one." She presses a kiss to the side of Dean's neck. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. Shit happens." He points to a town. "Well, let's keep heading this way. We can figure something out once we get to town."

"Sounds good."

Becky watches as Dean starts the fire, smiling at the way he continues to groan. She could only imagine what others would think about him right now, but this is the man she fell in love with. "Do you want some help?" she asks.

"Nope," he answers. As he's answering, the fire finally starts. "Ah ha, I got it." He makes sure it's going to stay before standing up and walking over to where Becky is sitting on the blanket. He sits down behind her and settles in with her between his legs.

She leans back against him. "It's beautiful out here."

"It is." He kisses the side of her neck. "Glad you talked me into this."

"I knew you would enjoy it."

"Yeah, hush." He bites her neck gently, grunting when she elbows him. "Ouch, that fucking hurt."

"Good, that's what you get for biting me."

"Oh you love it when I bite you." He turns her head and kisses her.

She reaches back, resting her hand on the back of his head as best as she can. After another moment, they pull apart. She smiles at him. Okay, so we should eat."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." He gives her one last kiss. "Something I know I can actually do, feed us." He stands up once again and walks over to the cooler.

"Yes, you definitely know how to do that." She watches him for a moment before she stands up and walks over to the car to get the other things they'll need. "Have you ever had sex in a tent?" She walks over after grabbing the bag.

"Can't say that I have." He takes the rack from her to put over the edge of the fire. "Have you?"

"No." She smiles at him. "First time for everything."

"Damn right." He winks at her as he lays the hamburgers on the rack.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Babe. This much I do know."

"Just making sure." She pulls the package of buns out of the bag before turning to the cooler. "So where are we?"

"No idea." He looks around. "Camping, in the middle of nowhere Nevada."

She smiles at him. "You're brilliant."

"I know." He winks at her. He watches as she moves with the music that they have on and can't help but smile. This is definitely the woman he'd fallen in love with. And she definitely keeps him in line.

"Middle of nowhere Nevada. We should buy land and call the town Middle of Nowhere."

"I'm down with that." He flips the burgers before standing up and walking over to Becky. "How about right here?" He slides his arm around her waist.

"I'm down with that." She giggles as he kisses her.

"Welcome to Middle of Nowhere."

 **The End**


End file.
